freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
X I
One morning, Kisha decided to plant a flower for Eleanor. She knew Eleanor loved flowers, and she wanted to plant one just for her. First, she got some seeds, covered them up with dirt, and then got a watering can and added water. Then, after a moment, a flower started to grow! It grew and grew…until Kisha received a beautiful flower! ‘’That’s perfect!’’ said Kisha. ‘’I’m sure Eleanor would love ''this.’’ But when Kisha tried to pick up the flower, something happened. The flower grew a mouth and chomped on her! It was a tiger lily, and now Kisha was trapped and couldn’t escape! Hopsalot came along and was shocked to see Kisha struggling to get free from a flower. ‘’Hopsalot! ''Save me!’’ ''cried Kisha. ‘’What’s that thing called?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’A tiger lily!’’ Kisha replied. ‘’It’s actually ''alive, ''because now it wants to ''EAT ''me!’’ ‘’''GASP!’’ ''went Hopsalot. ‘’Oh, that’s horrible!’’ ‘’I know!’’ Kisha answered. ‘’You need to help me!’’ Eleanor came along next. ‘’Kisha, you’re trapped!’’ she observed. ‘’''I am!’’ ''Kisha cried. ‘’''And please help me out!’’ ‘’Oh…I’ve never done anything like this before,’’ admitted Eleanor. ‘’How will we save her, then?’’ replied Hopsalot. ‘’Hopsalot, our friend just got trapped in a flower!’’ ''Eleanor explained. ‘’That’s very…bad.’’ ‘’Well, we need to save her!’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’How?’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’I’ll try ''pulling ''her out,’’ Hopsalot volunteered. ‘’I’ll help you,’’ Eleanor offered. So Hopsalot and Eleanor pulled with all their might, but they could not get Kisha free. They were now not sure what to do next. ‘’Hopsalot, go save her!’’ said Eleanor. ‘’ME?’’ Hopsalot repeated. ‘’Be a hero,’’ Eleanor encouraged. ‘’Come on, DO something!’’ ‘’Um…’’ faltered Hopsalot. He was hesitating; how could he be able to free Kisha from the tiger lily if pulling didn’t help? ‘’You’re making Kisha suffer!’’ Eleanor protested. ‘’SUFFER?’’ Hopsalot inquired. ‘’You wanna be a true friend?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’You bet!’’ responded Hopsalot. ‘’Then I suggest that YOU GO SAVE KISHA AND SHE’LL BE FREE,’’ Eleanor said forcefully. ‘’I’ll do it,’’ a voice called out. It was Wubbzy. He used a hammer to hit the tiger lily, and, after struggling for a bit, he set the koala free. ‘’You saved me!’’ cried Kisha. ‘’Oh, yes, I did…’’ admitted Wubbzy. ‘’And, Eleanor, that’s a tiger lily,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’I heard it’s one of the fiercest plants of all time.’’ ‘’''Fierce?’’ ''cried Eleanor. ‘’It’s a tiger lily?’’ Wubbzy repeated. ‘’Wow, we can’t let it stay here!’’ ‘’Yes,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’We must get rid of it.’’ Then Hopsalot, Kisha, and Eleanor visited Wuzzleburg. Then they saw Gidget, who was eager to have some fun. ‘’'WHAT SHALL WE DO?’’ Gidget asked. ‘’Um…well…let’s just go see Walden,’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’'OKAY,’’ '''said Gidget agreeably. So Gidget, Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha set off for Walden’s observatory. They hoped that Walden wouldn’t mistake Gidget for Widget, for that would cause confusion. ‘’Oh, hi, Widget,’’ Walden greeted. ‘’'I’M NOT WIDGET, I’M GIDGET,’’ 'said Gidget. ‘’Oh!’’ Walden realized. ‘’Well, then…what are you here for?’’ '‘’WELL, UH, I JUST WANTED YOU TO GO OUTSIDE,’’ 'said Gidget. ‘’Okay, then,’’ Walden said. So they went outside, where they saw Wubbzy bouncing as high as he could. Then Wubbzy flattened his body, so that he looked like a rectangle. ‘’'OH, YOU’RE A RECTANGLE,’’ 'said Gidget. ‘’Yes, I am,’’ boasted Wubbzy. Then Wubbzy got back up. He tied his tail around Walden. ‘’Okay, follow me!’’ he cried. Then he started bouncing with Walden attached to him. ‘’''Mmmm, Mmmm-mm!’’ ''Walden mumbled. (‘’Stop, Wubbzy!’’) But Wubbzy was having the time of his life. He then entered a building, and then bounced around until he came to a ball pit. ‘’''Wheeeee!’’ ''said Wubbzy as he bounced around in the ball pit. Eleanor, Hopsalot, Kisha, and Gidget started bouncing with him. ‘’''How do you stop?’’ ''cried Eleanor. ‘’''I don’t know, I guess you can only bounce in here,’’ ''shouted Hopsalot. ‘’''Okay, Wubbzy, stop it right now!’’ ''Kisha ordered. But Wubbzy was too busy bouncing ecstatically, and Walden was mumbling, ‘’''M mmmm mm! Mmmm!’’ ''(‘’I mean it! Stop!’’) Then Wubbzy bounced right out of the ball pit. Then he landed hard on the floor. Surprised, he untied his tail, and Walden was free! But he ended up bouncing ''back ''into the ball pit. ‘’''He finally stopped!’’ ''cried Eleanor. ‘’''I can’t stop bouncing!’’ ''said Hopsalot. ‘’''Me, neither!’’ ''shouted Kisha. Eventually, they all bounced out of the ball pit. They found Wubbzy, who was lying on the floor. ‘’Wubbzy, are you going to see Widget?’’ asked Kisha. ‘’I’m not planning to, why?’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’Because you like to see her,’’ Hopsalot explained. ‘’Well, right now, I’m not,’’ Wubbzy responded. ‘’Good-bye.’’ And with that, he was gone. Walden, Gidget, Hopsalot, Kisha, and Eleanor went out of the building. … Gidget visited ZeFronk and Dom, who were in the kitchen. ‘’A robot!’’ ZeFronk cried. ‘’Who are you?’’ ‘’'MY NAME IS GIDGET,’’ 'Gidget said. ‘’I am very nervous around robots,’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Because zhey sometimes do something called self-destruct.’’ ‘’'OH, I ONLY DO THAT WHEN I’M EXTREMELY HAPPY,’’ 'Gidget said. ‘’Let us see you do it,’’ Dom said. ‘’''No robots in zhe kitchen!’’ ''ZeFronk cried. ‘’Zhey are mindless inventions.’’ Suddenly, Gidget started to shake. He shook more and more intensely, as ZeFronk watched in horror. ‘’Uh-oh,’’ said ZeFronk. ‘’'WATCH OUT! I’M GONNA BLOW!’’ 'cried Gidget. ‘’No, no, no, wait!’’ ZeFronk cried, stopping Gidget just in time. ‘’'OH, PHEW.’’ ‘’Will you chase Dom out for me?’’ ZeFronk asked. ‘’'NO, ZEFRONK, I CAN’T,’’ '''Gidget said. ‘’Fronk-ze, how about---‘’ Dom began. ‘’''Fronk-ze?’’ ''ZeFronk asked. ‘’You got my name messed up.’’ ‘’Oh, cause I couldn’t say your real name,’’ Dom added. ‘’'WHERE’S SUE?’’ 'Gidget asked. ‘’Oh, right! Sue,’’ observed ZeFronk. Sue came flying in just at that moment. ‘’''Chirp chirp chirp chirp!’’ ''said Sue. ‘’Sue, this is Gidget,’’ ZeFronk introduced. ‘’'HOW DO YOU DO, SUE?’’ 'asked Gidget. ‘’''Tweet tweet chirp chirp chirp,’’ ''Sue answered. ‘’She says, ‘I’m fine, thank you’,’’ said ZeFronk. ‘’'ALL RIGHT!’’ 'Gidget agreed. Then ZeFronk turned to Dom. ‘’Dom, now you need to skedaddle,’’ he ordered. ‘’Come on, now!’’ Dom protested. ‘’Please, why can’t I talk to you?’’ ‘’Because you annoy me,’’ ZeFronk said. Gidget got a feeling that ZeFronk was getting tense with Dom again. He always did. It was a moment to remember. … In the Jumpstart world, Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha were talking. ‘’I want to tell you a story,’’ Eleanor told Kisha and Hopsalot. ‘’A story?’’ Kisha cried. ‘’Tell us one!’’ Hopsalot urged. ‘’Well, okay,’’ Eleanor said. Then the story began, narrated by Eleanor. ''One day in the jungle, Hopsalot was busy walking around, minding his own business. Then, Kaa came and startled him! ‘’Hello, Hopsssalot,’’ Kaa said, in his natural snake language. Now, Hopsalot was very scared to be in the jungle alone with Kaa. ‘’You’re nice to me, right?’’ he asked the snake. ‘’Oh, I want to hypnotize you!’’ said Kaa. ‘’GASP!’’ went Hopsalot. He couldn’t stand the thought of being hypnotized, and besides, it frightened him. I walked into the jungle with Kisha. We witnessed Hopsalot being hypnotized. Being hypnotized was very frightening, indeed, to Hopsalot. ‘’Look into my eyesss…you will feel my power…and you will not be able to essscape!’’ Kaa’s voice sounded very menacing, and I shuddered. Couldn’t he just leave Hopsalot alone, and let him live? After all, he couldn’t bear being hypnotized, especially by Kaa. Kaa then started wrapping his body around him with his strong coils. I knew for a fact that Kaa’s coils were ''very ''strong, although it seemed like Kaa was not hurting Hopsalot at all. I didn’t know this, however. I thought Hopsalot was being harmed, and I could see Kisha felt the same way. ‘’Eleanor,’’ Kisha told me, ‘’let’s save Hopsalot!’’ Saving Hopsalot would be an honor. Still, I didn’t want to risk doing something harmful. ‘’No, you go do it,’’ I replied. ‘’Eleanor, let’s just save him!’’ Kisha cried. ‘’I can’t,’’ I admitted. ‘’Hopsalot needs to be saved!’’ Kisha told me desperately. ‘’We need to go save him, stop arguing with me!’’ ‘’I’m not arguing with you,’’ I protested. ‘’You are!’’ Kisha said. ‘’Eleanor,’’ Kisha replied, ‘’true friends do not argue.’’ I knew Kisha was telling the truth. Still, I didn’t want to risk touching that hypnotizing snake. ‘’Please, you go,’’ I said. ‘’Come on, Eleanor!’’ Kisha said. ‘’I don’t want Hopsalot to be hurt!’’ ‘’Okay, I’ll save him!’’ a voice said. It was Walden, and he immediately bonked Kaa, and Hopsalot came tumbling onto the floor. Walden was a hero, and I was very grateful. Hopsalot’s eyes were closed, but Walden informed me and Kisha that he would awaken soon. Sure enough, Hopsalot soon woke up. ‘’Wow, Walden, you saved me!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Yes, yes, yes,’’ said Walden. ‘’I couldn’t let you get hurt!’’ Then me, Hopsalot, and Kisha decided to go to the place where the Care Bears resided. When we got there, Cheer Bear was surprisingly arguing with Share Bear. ‘’Let me have that train!’’ Cheer Bear said. ‘’No, it’s mine!’’ Share Bear cried. ‘’It’s mine!’’ insisted Cheer Bear. ‘’It’s mine!’’ retorted Share Bear. ‘’No, mine!’’ Cheer Bear replied. ‘’Mine!’’ Share Bear shouted. ‘’Come on, you guys,’’ said Funshine Bear, walking up to them. ‘’Why are you arguing?’’ ‘’Because Share Bear wouldn’t share his train,’’ Cheer Bear said. ‘’Ohhh…’’ me, Hopsalot, and Kisha replied. ‘’He’s not being a Share Bear at all,’’ I observed. ‘’You’re right, and he has to ''act ''like one, too!’’ Funshine Bear observed. ‘’I don’t want to share this train!’’ Share Bear said stubbornly. ‘’GIVE IT BACK!’’ Cheer Bear yelled. ‘’Share Bear,’’ Hopsalot put in, ‘’be nice.’’ ‘’Just share the train,’’ Kisha added. ‘’NO!’’ Share Bear said loudly. ‘’Share Bear,’’ cautioned Funshine Bear, ‘’it’s not natural for you to behave this way.’’ ‘’Yeah, you can’t just keep it for yourself,’’ added Cheer Bear gently. ‘’You need to share it, or other bears would think you’re not a Share Bear at all!’’ ‘’Who cares?’’ was what Share Bear said next. ‘’Share Bear,’’ Funshine Bear said, ‘’let’s talk. If Cheer Bear didn’t cheer other bears on, then she WOULDN’T be a Cheer Bear, wouldn’t she?’’ Share Bear thought for a moment. ‘’No,’’ he finally said. ‘’Yeah!’’ said Funshine Bear. ‘’So you need to give the train to Cheer Bear, and she’ll be happy.’’ ‘’No!’’ Share Bear said. ‘’Manners, Share Bears, manners,’’ Cheer Bear put in. Share Bear replied, ‘’All right, then, here’s the train.’’ ‘’See?’’ Funshine Bear answered. ‘’You showed your manners!’’ ‘’Yes, I did,’’ said Share Bear. ‘’That was nice of you,’’ said Cheer Bear thankfully. ‘’Oh, yes,’’ Share Bear admitted. ‘’I guess I didn’t realize that I was not staying in character.’’ ‘’Staying in character! Right!’’ Funshine Bear cheered. ‘’Thank you for showing your true sharing skills.’’ Then Eleanor finished her story. ‘’Great story, Eleanor!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Yeah,’’ Kisha agreed. ‘’You did great.’’ ‘’Thank you,’’ said Eleanor. ‘’I would like to tell a story one day,’’ said Hopsalot. THE END Category:201666 Category:Pages that are too long Category:Stories Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:GET THIS OFF THE WIKI Category:Candidates for deletion